


Babysitter

by Kkoch_Jimin



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, aka bitchy, chanyeol is a gangsta, im jaebum is a police officer, in the game of life and death they're no winners, irene is a slut, jhope is police officer, jimin is a criminal, seulgi is the female suga lol, the streets is no place for pussies, v is a criminal, wendy is a dickgirl, yoongi is a police officer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkoch_Jimin/pseuds/Kkoch_Jimin
Summary: Taehyung and Jimin are never too old for a babysitter. They soon realize in the game of life in death, there's no winners only survivors.





	1. Prologue

**YOONGI’S POV:**

_“Yoonkkiiiiii hyung!”_

_Jimin cried from upstairs, he had a bad dream and wanted the older to comfort him back to sleep. And he wet the bed, so he was just a mess. Yoongi figured Jimin would be sleep the whole time his parents would be gone, but he was wrong. He sighed, making his way upstairs nonetheless. Opening the door to the 7 year old’s room. He was greeted by a blue bright night light. “What is it Jimin? Aren’t you supposed to be sleep?” He asked the boy, plopping down on the twin size bed. Jimin sniffled as he pulled his dinosaur covers back. “I had a bad dream…” He said before he started to cry again, his small hands covering his eyes. Yoongi raised a brow till he looked down at Jimin’s bed seeing the wet spot. “Oh Jiminie.” He felt sorry for the kid. Holding his hands out for the kid to jump into, he carried him to the bathroom to take a bath. “Let’s get you cleaned up okay? And since Yoonki hyung is here, you have nothing to fear. Okay?”_

_“Okay!” Jimin smiled touching Yoongi’s nose with his little fingers._

_Yoongi gave Jimin a bath. He didn’t want the younger to go back into his bed so he just let him sleep on the couch. Which was a sight to see for Jimin’s parents. Seeing Yoongi with his head tilted back to the couch snoring, followed by Jimin sitting on his lap with his tiny head pressed against the older’s chest as small snores escaped his plump lips._


	2. Infatuation & Hormones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin is starting to experience Love, while Yoongi is experiencing Lust.

**JIMIN’S POV:**

"You won’t believe it Tae, we slept on the couch last night.”

 

Taehyung and I were at recess playing on the jungle gym. I climbed up to the top as he watched the tanned boy slowly but surely following him. “But ChimChim Yoonki hyung is older than us? He might not like you like you?” Taehyung sat next to me. He gave his famous rectangular smile, with two small teeth growing in. He pulled a fruit roll up out of his uniform pants, as he broke it in half and gave it to me “I know Tae but maybe when I get older I can get him to marry me. Like eomma and appa are!” Taehyung nearly choked on his fruit roll up as he coughed it out, watching it land in the sand. “Well I seen Yoonki around the neighborhood with some girl, and they were well, touching each other.” Taehyung whispered that last part. Jimin huffed crossing his arms. “Well who ever that girl is, Yoonki hyung will be mine. I’ll make sure of it.” I yanked at the fruit roll up with my teeth, chewing it aggressively.

 

 

**YOONGI POV:**

 

“Hey what happen yesterday? I thought we were going to that show yesterday?” Hoseok came up to my locker, as I was shutting it. “Yeah, my parents made me cancel, had to babysit the Parks’ kid.” “Jiminie-ssi?” Hoseok smiled bright, the male **LOVED** kids. He actually met Jimin. The Busan boy always had a soft spot in the boys’ heart. From his chubby cheeks to his Satoori dialect. Hoseok was smitten with the boy. “I don’t see why you can’t babysit. You actually like to be around kids.” I said as we started walking the halls. “I don’t see why you don’t like the kid, it’s not like he’s trouble? He’s adorable! His little chubby stomach to his little chubby cheeks.” I gave Hoseok a look. “Bruh, if you keep talking like that. People are going to think you’re a pedo.” “I am not a pedo!” He said, I snickered a bit too loud as some students heard. He just kept his head down as he followed me to our class.

The teacher was going on and on about something I could care less about until a _ting_ woke me up from my half-nap. It was a text with an image attached to it. I opened it, the moment I did. My eyes widen. As I placed my phone down, looking around to make sure no one else seen. I looked at her, as she winked. Watching her long brunette locks turn as soon as she faced front.

So I’ve been talking to his girl, her name is Bae Joohyun aka Irene. One of the **_HOTTEST_** girls in the senior class, actually Seugi is, but she’s a total bitch a times. But Irene is sweet so she’s more likeable. Anyway! We’ve been texting each other lately, not sure if she’s looking for fun or a serious thing. But it looks like I just got my answer. I would make her boobs my wallpaper on my phone, but I can’t risk the parents seeing it.

 

_RING_

The bell rang as the students pretty much kicked each other just to get out the door, I just rolled his eyes. The girl that sent that lovely photo was waiting by the door for me. I put my arms around her neck as she smiled up at me. “I hope you enjoyed the photo.” She said lowly in my ear a smirk creeped to my face. “Oh you have no idea.” I said back in her ear. Seugi along with Seungwan walked down the halls, probably retrieving Joonhyun noona. Yes, she was older than me. And I loved every bit of it. “Come on Unnie, we have class.” Seugi said as she looked at Joonhyun, not even acknowledging me. While Seungwan just gave a small smile. I just rolled my eyes. “I’ll be there in a sec, Seugi.” She turned back to me as she smiled. “Want to meet after school to study for that dreadful Trigenometry test Mr. Choi is giving.” I smiled. “Sure. Be at my house at 6.” My mom was worked late on Tuesday at the hospital, and my dad was stuck at the precinct. I knew I’d have the house to myself all night. “You bet.” She said before giving me a kiss on the cheek. Awe, what a _good girl_. I watched her run off with her friends. I too wanted to find my friends before the bell rang. ~

 

**3rd POV:**

 

Jimin’s mom picked up Taehyung and Jimin after school. Taehyung’s dad worked late so Jimin’s parents agreed to watch the boy until his father came home. Since the two were best friends it wasn’t difficult either. Taehyung’s mother lived in Daegu while his father lived in Seoul. After the divorce the two decided that living in Seoul was better for Taehyung. Taehyung’s mother didn’t want to uproot the young boy. He had friends and made a life in Seoul. But he did visit his mother on the weekends. So it wasn’t all that bad.

Taehyung had taken saxophone lessons and unfornately for Jimin’s sake. He had to practice today, at his house. Jimin was downstairs watching the tanned boy play the saxophone as he pressed his hands to his ears. “Very good, Taehyung.” Jimin’s mother ushered the boy as he flashed a rectangular smile. “Eomma does Taehyung have to practice now?” Jimin whined as he kept his ears covered. “Yes, Jimin. If you don’t want to hear it go play in your room. I’ll call you when dinner’s ready.” Which was the time Taehyung was done, around supper time.

Jimin stomped upstairs as he opened his door. What could he play with to pass the time? He stuck his little tongue out the corner of his mouth with a thinking face. He walked over to his Toy chest as he pulled out his legos’. You can never go wrong with Legos’. He pulled them out as he started to build, but something caught his eye as he looked out his window, he peeked through the blinds. Seeing a naked body, in fact two bodies. But one was a bit familiar, not that he knows what a naked body looks like. But the figure was familiar. One looked closer as the blur was clear. It was Yoongi, with some girl?

 

**JIMIN’S POV:**

Hyung? With some girl. It looks like he’s looking for something, whatever it is it’s in between her legs? I wasn’t sure what he was doing but I don’t think the girl likes it. She keeps squirming around, like it hurts her. I backed away as I closed the blinds. Should I tell my parents? No! I should tell Taehyung!

I ran down stairs as I ran into the kitchen watching Taehyung polish his Saxophone. “Taehyung! Taehyung!” My mom was watching me run. “Are you okay, sweetie?” She asked me, I just nodded. Looking at Taehyung with frantic eyes. Taehyung mirrored my bulging eyes not knowing what they meant. “Mom I have to tell Taehyung something, we’ll be right back!” “Alright, but you two wash up while you talk, dinner is ready.” She said as she placed Taehyung’s Saxophone down. I took his hand as I led him upstairs. Words couldn’t explain it, so I just decided to show him. I kicked the door open. Pushing Taehyung closer to the window. “Look at that!”

I pointed my finger as he squinted his eyes. Taehyung wore glasses at times, but this time he didn’t. Taehyung watched the two it now looked like Yoongi was pushing into her butt. Taehyung eyes widen. “ChimChim, they’re having sex!” Jimin knitted his brow together. “What’s sex?” Jimin asked. “Well from what my cousin told me it’s when a guy and girl express their love to each other. Even eomma’s and appa’s do it too.” I looked out the window, at Yoongi. Never ever wanting to see my parents do anything like that. “But my cousin said you have to be a certain age to do it.” I couldn’t pull my eyes away from them, I watched the girl. She looked like she liked it. I see Yoongi lean down and kiss on the lips, her mouth was wide open as he clawed at her waist. How dare Yoongi express his love to that girl, and not me? I don’t care if he was older, he was and will be **_mine_**. I wanted her spot so badly.

“You can’t tell your parents about this?” I finally pulled my eyes from the obscene show as I looked at Taehyung, I nodded. Looking down. Taehyung patted my shoulder as he wrapped his small arms around me. “I’m sorry, Jimin. I know you liked him. But don’t worry, you’ll find someone who will love you. Mostly your age. They’re out there.” He said as he poked my cheeks. I didn’t feel better, but I couldn’t help but smile big when he poked my cheeks.

 

“Boys come on!” My mom shouted.

“Coming!”

We shouted in unison. Racing each other down the stairs.

 

**YOONGI POV:**

I was completely out of breath, watching my chest rise up and down. Joohyun leaned up as her brunette locks fell to my face. “Done already, Yoongi?” She cooed, as she kissed me. I ran my fingers down her damp back, before our lips parted. “You took the life out of me woman, plus I have my nap at this time.” She rolled her eyes as she giggled. “Okay grandpa! I have to get ready to go anyway. I have to meet up with Seulgi for ballet.” “Tell her I said “Hi” she’ll know what it means.” I pulled a pack of fresh smokes from my drawer. “But she hates you.” “I know.” I lite it as a puff escaped my lips. She got dressed as she walked over to me, leaning down as she plucked the cigarette from my mouth replacing it with her lips. I could never get tired of those lips, so soft. She pulled away as she took a drag from the cig. Letting the cig buds fall with a tip of her fingers into the ash tray, by my phone. She placed the cig back in the tray. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Mr. Min.” “You too, Ms. Bae.” I said before I heard her footsteps exit the house.

 

I was naked on my bed. I got up, cigarette handing out of my mouth. When I headed to my window I was about to close it till I noticed my window is across from Jimin’s. “What the- oh fuck!” _What if he saw everything? Something like that could scar a kid at that age!_ I noticed no one was in the room so chances he didn’t see anything. I closed my curtains. Not to self: Next time, keep curtains CLOSED! ~

 

 

 

 


	3. Bedtime Stories & Late Night Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung's father can't come to the realization of what he truly is. Min Yoongi loves playing with fire.

**3rd POV:**

 

Taehyung was home as he just took a bath and changed into his Spongebob pajamas. Baekhyun had a rough day at work, but all that washed away the moment he seen that familiar rectangular smile on his son. “What story would you like to hear tonight baby boy?” Baekhyun scooped Taehyung up as he placed him in his bed tucking the small boy into bed.

“If You Give a Moose a Muffin!” The boy shouted out loud as a smile spread to his face. His father placed his hand on the boy’s wet fringe as he tussled it the boy made sure every inch of his body was under the covers. Baekhyun made sure put on his best author voice to amuse his son, as he read the book. Taehyung laughed pretty much through the book, especially when the whimsical moose put on a puppet show.

After the story was read Baekhyun kissed his son’s forehead, slowly and quietly turning his night light on. The boy was fast asleep as he snored softly. The man made his way downstairs as he smiled at the male on the couch. “I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long, Daehyun.” The older smiled. “Not at all.” He got up as he walked to the other. Looking up the stairs.

“When do I get to meet him?”

Baekhyun’s smile faded. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea. Me and Taeyeon are now on good terms. I don’t want to introduce anyone to Taehyung just yet. He’s only a kid.” Daehyun looked away then down. “Baekhyun we’ve been dating for almost a year exclusively. I feel like your mistress. Are you shamed of me?” Daehyun asked him through glassy eyes.

“That’s not it. I love you Daehyun. I don’t know how I would have made it through my divorce without you. I just, it’s just-“ “He doesn’t know you’re gay? Baekhyun you have to let Taehyung know. I want to get to know him, just as much as I want to be with you, openly.” He kissed his lips softly. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around him as he pulled at his bottom lip.

“Plus, I hate us going to my house after our dates.” Daehyun said against his lips. He smiled. Baekhyun nodded. “Alright. I’ll talk to him tomorrow.” “Good. I guess this is good night.” He said to the male before he pulled from Baekhyun’s grasp. Baekhyun grabbed him by the wrist. Daehyun turned his head, brows knitted in confusion. “I want you to stay the night. Daehyun.” Baekhyun said in a serious tone. Daehyun was speechlessly, Baekhyun took that as a yes. Watching the younger pull him down the hall to his room.

 

**YOONGI’S POV:**

_I wonder if Jimin saw me. I know something like this should be the furthest from my mind. But I don’t want to ruin the boy’s innocence. Not like society won’t get his hands on him in about 9 years. But still. At that age he shouldn’t be exposed to things like that._

“Hyung! Come on.” I look out my window seeing Namjoon and Hoseok walking up to the strip club. I flicked my cigarette on the ground, as I got out of my car. Walking to the males’. I knew the guy who owned the strip club. Long story short the guy owes me his life. So I take that offer in the form of ass and titties.

Opening the door to the establishment, I was greeted by alcohol and pungent weed feeling my nostrils. Woman were climbing and sliding down the pole ass-clad naked. I licked my lips to the sight. Before I could walk close I was grabbed by the shoulder, looking up I see the bouncer. _He must be new._ My friend’s looked at him then me. “I thought you said we could get in, no problems?” Namjoon whispered in my ear. “Yes, I did.” I whispered back harshly. “Call the manager.” I said calmly to the bouncer, the bouncer raised a brow as did just that. “Don’t move.” He muttered to us, I just rolled my eyes. “Wasn’t planning too.” I gave him a smirk as the bouncer mumbled a few swears under his breath. I waited for the man to be out of range. 

Walking over to one of the booths where the rest of the men were, wolf whistles and bills of all amounts were being thrown. “You guys coming?” I turned back to my friends. Shock and confusion was mixed on their faces. “Come on, before the good ones leave.” With that being said the boys ran jumping over the booth both sitting on either side of me.

One of the girls, I noticed her from last time, she had on a pink bikini and a rose tattoo scattered up her side. I’d give anything to smell those roses. “Min Yoongi-ssi.” I heard a deep voice say, the girl haulted her movements. I guess she was making her way over. I rolled my eyes, as I turned my head. “What?” I ask with all the disinterest in the world. “Why are you here, I told you I can’t keep doing this. You’re still a minor.” I turned back the moment he started talking, I couldn’t keep my eyes off that tattooed girl. I ushered her over, but she shook her head. I guess she didn’t want to get in trouble.

“Hey!” I interrupted him. “I’m not asking you for money, which I should be considering. Knowing what I know is a big enough for a request like that.” The older male gulped. I’m just asking for access to a strip club. For me and my friend’s I gestured to Namjoon and Hoseok. “…Unless that request is too much and we could just let my dad know about all of this?” I smiled up at the male. He eyed me but I wasn’t threated by him. “Just be careful. Most of these girls come with dark pasts.” He muttered as he walked off. My friends high fived me after that. Having your father as the police commissioner definitely have its perks. That tattooed-stripper skipped over to us, settling herself on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her small waist. “Good for you to finally join us.” I said. “Sorry about that. Can’t take any risk. He’s a real hot head.” I knew she was talking about her boss. “Ehh, don’t pay him know mind.” I know I shouldn’t be saying something like that. He’s her boss, I’m just some dude that comes here. ~

 


	4. Mochis & The Feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While decorating mochis, Jimin and Taehyung learn something new about the teacher's assistant. Taehyung's catching feelings for a ball of sunshine.

**TAEHYUNG’S POV:**

I loved math class, it was my favorite subject. Okay it wasn’t my favorite subject actually Art is. But I liked it because of Jin hyung. He was a teacher’s assistant and so much fun. Our regular teacher was out sick for a whole week and he filled in for her. It was so much fun. Jimin especially loved Jin hyungnim’s baking. He was always baking treats and goodies for us. Today we were learning fractions and Jin hyung said that we would be learning them in a different way. The class was eager to see Hyungnim with two large pink containers. We all knew treats were in the containers. “What’s in the containers Mr. Kim?” A kid blurted out, others urged. “It’s a surprise.” He said with a huge smile.

Class went on as usual. After math we went to lunch. I was jittery all through Lunch. “Calm down Taehyung, before you bounce yourself off the chair.” He said watching me oddly. I just laughed it off. “I can’t help it. I can’t wait to see the surprise. Jin hyungnim say he has for us.” “Me too. What if he baked Imagawayakis? Or better yet, MOCHIS!” I laughed at him. “ChimChim you are a Mochi.” I poked his cheeks as he swatted my hands away with a giggle.

We pretty much scarfed down our food, till the bell rang. We went back to our class. When we entered each desk had a cupcake. But they were plain, void of décor. But nonetheless we were excited we had treats. “Don’t eat them.” Our teacher ushered. Everyone was curious of the treats on our desk. As everyone was seated. Jin hyungnim came into the room he was carrying a few containers. Everyone cheered. Jin hyung passed out small jars to everyone. There was frosting in the jars, each jar had the color of the persons choosing. I had purple frosting, I loved the color purple it was one of my favorite colors. I looked over at Jimin’s desk, he had light blue frosting. As instructed by Jin hyung everyone decorated their cupcakes of course there was mess everywhere. But we learned fractions by cutting the cupcake into small sections. I had fun.

Everyone was packing up their things, knowing the bell would be ring soon. I walked up to Jin hyung as he washed out the containers.

“Jin hyungnim?”

“Yes?” He leaned down as he was now eye level to me. He smiled. Some of his blond hair fell to his face, I couldn’t help but tuck the strands behind hid ear. He chuckled which caused me to giggle. “Hyungnim. I had fun today, you’re the best!” “I’m glad you did Taehyung. Thank you for that.” Without thinking I flung my arms around his neck giving him the hardest hug I could muster. He wrapped his big arms around me as he smiled. “Thank you Taehyung, you better get going.” He said. “Okay!” I said before I grabbed my Saxophone. I waved to Jin hyungnim, he waved back. I ran down the halls, bumping into someone. I landed on the floor.

“OW!” I howled out in pain. “Whoa there kid, you shouldn’t be running.” I guy with short light green hair said as he helped me up. I looked up at the guy, he was really tall. He wore a leather jacket with a gray shirt and black ripped pants with boots. He had a pink lollipop sticking out of his jacket pocket. “I’m sorry.” I bowed. “Its cool little guy, just be careful.” He ruffled my hair as he walked down to the class Jin hyungnim was in. I knitted my brows together in curiosity.

“Taehyung?”

Jimin said as he opened the school doors. “Come on my mom’s about to leave.” He said. “Wait, I have to check something out.” I dropped my bags in the hall as I ran back to the class. But I peeked at the doorway. I felt someone next to me. It was Jimin, he was being quiet too.

“So, how was your day?” The green-hair guy said.

“It was good. I taught the kids fractions with cupcakes.” Jin hyung said. He was packing up his containers. “Awesome. Oh I got you something.” The guy said, pulling the pink lollipop from his jacket. Jin hyung’s face lite up. “Namjoon, where did you get this? They only sell them in Italy!” He was in shock as he twiddled the lollipop in his fingers. “I favor from a friend. I remembered the right flavor too.” “Bubble gum?” Jin hyung asked. The guy nodded. “Aw, you spoil me.” Jin hyungnim said as he pecked the male’s lips.

Namjoon grabbed Jin hyungnim’s hips before he had an opportunity to get away. Pulling Jin hyungnim into a deeper kiss. Jin hyungnim melted into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around this _Namjoon guy_. Namjoon’s hands travelled further down south as he groped Jin hyungnim’s butt. Jin hyungnim pulled away with a moan. “Ugh, why did you have to ruin it?”

“Force of habit.” The guy said with a wink. Jin hyungnim slapped his shoulder with a blush.

I turned my head to Jimin we were both shocked. First we didn’t know Jin hyung was into guys nor liked guys like him? He seemed like the bad boy type. I grabbed my things as we ran out the building. Getting into Jimin’s mom’s car. I watched the two male’s walk out the building. Getting into a sports car of some kind. This definitely paints Jin hyungnim in a different light.

Jimin and I were at his home. His mom had to leave so Yoonki hyung was watching us. Why? I asked myself, I didn’t like him much. He’s always saying my Saxophone skills are trash. He seemed like a bully to me. I scrunch my face up in disguise whenever Jimin craves his attention. I was surprise Yoonki hyung didn’t notice the little crush?

Anyway Jimin and I were playing video games in the living room, as Yoonki hyung was in the kitchen on his phone, the doorbell rang. Which caught both me and Jimin off guard. Yoonki hyung got up as he strolled to the door.

“Hyung, mom said no visitors?” Jimin said.

“What your eomma doesn’t know won’t hurt her, Jimin.” He said as he opened the door. Another tall guy was at the door, he had on a green hoodie, which was another favorite color of mine’s. He had a hat, which was twisted to the back, he had on jeans and boots too. “Hey.” The male said. The two gave some weird handshake. He then looked to me and Jimin. A smile spread to his face like a cartoon character. My eyes went big with amazement.

He moved pass Yoonki hyung as he walked into the house. “Hobi-hyung!” Jimin smiled big, as I stayed quiet. “Jiminie!” Jimin nodded. “Put her there!” The guy said as Jimin slapped his hand. “Alright!” He then turned to me. “What’s your name buddy?” It took me a whole minute to realize he was now talking to me. I blinked my eyes rapidly. Jimin turned to me as he spoke. “His name is Kim Taehyung-ssi.” He announced. “Hi there Taehyung!” He held his hand out. I looked at it as I put my small hand over his, shaking it. He was taken aback from it but he smiled. “My name’s Jung Hoseok. But you can call me Hobi. Because I’m your hope, I’m your angel.” He ruffled both our heads before he walked into the kitchen where Yoongi hyung was.

“ _I’m your hope, I’m your angel.”_

Those words played over and over in my head. I found myself staring at the male that day. Finding any excuse to be next to him. Jeez, I guess that’s what Jimin’s like with Yoonki hyung. Just the difference is that Hoseok didn’t push me aside. I could talk to him about anything, he would listen to me? A 7 year old! Crazy, but I believed those words when he said **_I’m your hope, I’m your angel_** _._

 


	5. Babysitting just on steriods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A downward spiral of teenage rebellion has plagued Jimin and Taehyung, but 13 years later. They slowly realize they still have babysitters...

**3rd POV:**

 

That dreadful day finally came that Jimin wanted to prolong, Yoongi graduated.

Jimin’s family as well as Taehyung’s family was invited to the ceremony. The pair of parents were happy to see the Min boy finally graduate, most didn’t think he’d make it this far. It’s not that Yoongi wasn’t smart. He was just _too_ lazy, and the neighborhood knew it. The 18 year old decide to follow in his father’s footsteps and become a police officer along with Hoseok.

The two start the academy that following fall. Namjoon decide he wanted to be a teacher just like his boyfriend, and headed off to college. Seokjin saved up the money he made from working for the primary school Jimin and Taehyung attended. And opened up a day care. The local kids go there all the time and find Seokjin to be literally the second coming of Jesus. The male was unbelievably nice and caring.

Three years passed, Jimin was upset to see Yoongi go. He started acting out defying his parents, missing school, failing grades. He didn’t realize he was experiencing loss, and didn’t understand his feelings towards it. Nor how to speak about it with anyone. And he truly lost it when Yoongi moved to Daegu to work with the police force there. Taehyung noticed Jimin’s obnoxious behavior. Baekhyun wanted Taehyung to stay away from him, but Taehyung and Jimin have been friends since diaper days. No way in hell he going to let his father get in the way of their friendship.

At the age of 13 the two planned on running away, they travelled all the way to Busan with Taehyung’s dad credit card, along with the money Jimin snagged from his parents wallet. Jimin had aunts and uncles there, so he’d be save. They managed to stay there for 2 months until their parents finally went in got them. The two refused, as the police had to escort them back. It just got worst from there.

Jimin started taking drugs going into high school, along with Taehyung getting into fights the two spiraled downhill. They started selling drugs at their school, the principle and teachers caught on. The two were expelled, being sent to an alternative school.

At 18, Jimin and Taehyung finally moved out of their parents’ home, they got a small apartment on the outskirts of Seoul. God knows it was expensive as shit to live in the city. They needed jobs. Taehyung worked at some bar at night and a clothing store during the day. Jimin was “selling himself” as well as drugs on the side. With the money combined it was definitely enough if not more.

At 20 Jimin was content with his life choices, the only think he regretted was not telling Yoongi how he felt, even if the older obviously didn’t feel the same he at least wanted to put his feelings out there. He might not ever get that chance again.

 

**PRESENT DAY:**

 

“It’s good to have you aboard Min Yoongi! I hope you do this precinct proud.” Yoongi was happy, he was able to be transferred to his father’s precinct. I guess for sentimential reasons. His father died a month ago from a heart attack. He wanted to be close to his mother, to Seoul.

“Your father was definitely something.” The new police commissioner said. Yoongi was promoted to First Lieutenant. All of the police officers bowed as they watched the new Lieutenant walk to his new office. “Excuse me, sir?” The Police commission raised a brow. “Is Jung Hoseok, still here?”

“Detective Jung? He’s out handling a case. He should be back…” The police commissioner looked at his watched as he looked back at Yoongi. “At around 3.” It was 1:30. “I’ll be heading off, if you need any assistances. Detective Im will help.”

He pointed out the door to the man staring contently at his computer screen. He had a cold look on his face. “Yes sir.” Yoongi bowed before the commissioner left. He then closed his door as he exhaled a long breath he didn’t realize he had.

His precinct handled Narcotics, they had a lot of drug dealers and drug users in and out of his precinct. He had a few murders. After that he pretty much throw the case to Homicide. He honestly didn’t know what to do, he knew this job was given to him as a dying wish of his father. At first he working as a regular Detective in Daegu. The next thing he knows he’s a freaking Lieutenant at a precinct in Seoul. He just prayed for guidance. He was in charge and had people depending on him.

“Hey, Hey! Take it easy. Okay this is precious cargo you’re dealing with!”

Yoongi hears commotion going on outside his office, He looks out the blinds there’s a guy with blond hair dressed in black being handcuffed as he’s thrown in the jail cell. “Precious cargo my ass, I’ll let Hoseok deal with your fucking ass tonight.” The male just laughed. “Are you mad because he just has that magic touch, you’ll never have? _Jaebum_.” Jaebum clenched his jaw at the drug dealer’s words.

Yoongi opened his door as Detective Im head snapped in the direction of Yoongi. “Everything okay out here, Detective?” Jaebum scoffed. “Yup just the usual throwing the petty drug dealers in the slammer.” Yoongi walked over to the cell, seeing the blond handcuffed male. He had on a black v neck shirt, with black skinny jeans with black boots. He had litter of tattoos on his arms, and from the looks of it on his chest too. He had a busted lip; groaning on the ground, his eyes closed.

“Taehyung?”

Taehyung’s eyes shot open upon hearing _that_ voice. He turned his head, a big smirk fell upon his face. “Well, look who the cat dragged in. Min Yoongi.” Yoongi shuddered at how deep the boy’s voice. This was the same boy 13 years ago with a squeaky voice that now has the voice to make anyone submit to his will. Yoongi gulped.

“He’s just an average dealer sir, nothing serious.” Jaebum said while Yoongi walked closer to the cell. Taehyung sat up on his knees looking up at Yoongi. That smirk never leaving his face. “So what are you now? A police officer? You gonna lock me up _Yoongi_?” Yoongi narrowed at the younger’s words with much not much body reaction. “Bring me his case file.” He said in a monotone as one of the detectives did. He let the younger continue to blab at the mouth.

“Sir, I’m positive when Detective Jung gets here. He’ll be as quiet as a church mouse.” Yoongi went to his office as he grabbed a box of granola bars. One of the detectives handed the male said file, Yoongi sat down by the cell. Completely ignoring Taehyung’s presences as he read it in silence.

“I want my one phone call.” Taehyung said.

“No.” Yoongi said nonchalantly, as he took a bite of his granola.

“Dammit, give me my one phone call!” He yelled his voice boomed through the precinct. Some of the officer’s reacted. “No.” Yoongi said again. “Besides, I’m curious as to what J-hope will do.” Yoongi used the nickname the other was known around high school with. Taehyung even soften his expression at that name.

**_I’m your hope, I’m your angel_ **

He remembered hearing that phrase a lot from the older. Taehyung still had a thing for Hoseok, in fact it just got worse over time. He dreams of the male beating him, and then fucking him until his soul is gone from his body. He dreams of pain and pleasure with the officer. It’s a sick and twisted fantasy.

Unfortunately he doesn’t fuck him, no. He just beats him. Almost every week Taehyung manages to get himself put in jail just to have Hoseok’s hands beat him till he’s black and purple. Yes, Taehyung is a true Mosaicist, he’s also a sick Sadist when he wants to be. He literally almost beat a man to death just to have Hoseok beat him to a bloody pulp. The younger definitely got turned on by it, he even moans when the officer hits him. But the true Sadist between the two is Hoseok.

The older knows by now Taehyung just does it to get his attention. With the younger’s rap sheet he could easily put him in jail for a few years. But no, he too loves to paint the man black and purple. He has a wife waiting at home for him, but even she doesn’t thrill him as much as the beautiful blond drug dealer that just can’t seem to get himself out of trouble can.

Taehyung sighed as he laid back down on the ground, once he realize he wasn’t getting his phone call. “I know one thing. Jimin can’t wait to see you.” He bit his bottom lip the moment those words left his lips. Yoongi blinked as he turned around.

“What does Jimin have to so with this?”

Taehyung’s eyes blinked rapidly then laughed for a good minute. “If you think I’m a handful. Wait till you get one of your officer’s to get Jimin.” Yoongi didn’t believe the male. _Not Jimin? Jimin was a good kid_. With that mochi smile and cute voice. No way. This kid was just talking shit. “He’s probably on his way, we knows what time I get off work and if I’m not home on time he immediately comes here. Oh will he be delighted to see you.” Taehyung cooed that last part, as a menacing laugh escaped his lips.

 

********AN HOUR PASSED********

 

“Where is he? Where the fuck is he?” Jimin came in yelling, he still had that squeaky voice it was just a bit deeper. Yoongi was in his office. He grew tired of the younger talking his ear office as he retreated back to said quarters.

He then heard his detectives yelling. He sighed as he opened his door seeing a petite male wearing a silk cream long-sleeve buttoned up shirt he had a leather jacket over it. Along with leather pants and boots. He had feathered blond hair cascading down his face as it parted down the middle. He had very defined cheekbones. His skin was smooth and flawless. The boy was breath taking, Jimin turned to Yoongi as he squinted his eyes.

“Jimin?” Yoongi asked as his mouth gaped open, he couldn’t believe _this_ was Jimin. Jimin took another look he too gasped realizing it was Yoongi. “Yoongi-ah…” The way he said the male’s voice was beautiful. Yoongi was melting at the sight of Jimin, until.

“What the fuck is Tae doing here? Why do you have him locked up?” Jimin’s voice was harsh as it caught Yoongi off guard. “He was caught with weed.” Yoongi said. Jimin looked over at Taehyung, as he gave him a ‘what the fuck? I thought you were selling it?’ look. Taehyung gave a ‘they caught me before I could sell it!’ look.

Jimin looked back at Yoongi. “What’s his bail?” He said tiredly. “Bail?” Yoongi questioned. “YES BAIL DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE FUCK A BAIL IS? HOW MUCH DO I HAVE TO PAY TO GET HIM OUT???!!” Yoongi froze never has anyone spoke to him this way. The older chuckled, and within seconds he had Jimin down on the floor. Kid or not, hot or not. NO ONE talks that way to him and gets away with it.

Jimin groaned as he leaned up tasting the blood that dripped from his nose, trickling down to his shirt. “You bastard I just got this shirt.” He growled out as he got up about to charge at Yoongi till a hand yanked him back by the collar. He was shoved back to the floor, seeing who it was he didn’t dare say anything.

“Hoseok, it’s good to see you man.” Yoongi smiled. Hoseok turned to Yoongi with a bright smile. “Good to see you too. Sorry you have to see me like this, I was hoping our reunion would be less hostile.” Yoongi chuckled. “Well sometimes you have to work with what you have.” Yoongi said looking at Jimin. Hoseok looked down at Jimin. “I didn’t expect to see you here.” Then a detective pointed to Taehyung in the cell, who went unnoticed till now.

“Oh, now it makes sense.” He said down at Jimin. “I’ll deal with you later.” He said to Taehyung in a deep tone. Taehyung eternally smiled at that request. Jimin huffed as Hoseok picked him up easily by the collar. “I dare you to say something.” His tone was deep. Jimin was no fool, Taehyung loved to get his pretty face beat in. But not Jimin. His body was his money maker, he couldn’t afford to get it damaged.

Hoseok raised a brow waiting for Jimin to utter a single word. He didn’t. Hoseok let Jimin go. “Now. You can pay his bail. If you apologize to Lieutenant Min for disrespecting him along with his precinct.” Hoseok wasn’t negotiating. Jimin either apologized or he and Taehyung would be spending the weekend in the cell. Jimin had people to see and so did Taehyung, so that was a definite no. Jimin sighed heavily. Walking over to Yoongi. The older was expressionless. Jimin put on his fake smile.

“I’m so sorry Officer Min. For disrespecting you and your precinct. It will never happen again.” Lies. Jimin batted his eyes for good measure. Yoongi head nodded to Hoseok to let them go. Detective Im opened the cell of Taehyung as he un-cuffed the male. Taehyung rubbed his wrist as Jimin went to the counter to pay. He pulled out his wallet as he gave one of his credit card to the lady at the desk. She ran it giving it back to Jimin. Taehyung walked over to Hoseok.

“Maybe next time.” He said with a wink. Hoseok tried not to react to the younger as he narrowed his eyes. “I’ll see you in my dreams, Hoseok.” He whispered that part close to the officer’s neck as he walked out the building, before he could turn around. Jimin walked past Yoongi till the older latched his grip around the younger’s wrist. Jimin tighten his lips. “What the fuck happen to you?” He was genuinely concern that _this_ was Park Jimin. “You tell me _Lieutenant_.” He said smugly, snatching his hand away. Jimin walked out without a word.

Yoongi was in way over his head. If he knew this was going to be part of his job. He’s turn down the position.

 


	6. Bad decisions equals sexy lawyers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin has a new beau, he's to die for. While Taehyung gets off... with his new lawyer.

**3rd POV:**

 

Little did Yoongi know this was going to be an ongoing thing with the two young thugs? Getting put in jail once or twice a week for the next 6 months. Yoongi would either bust Jimin for prostituting or drugs. As well as busting Taehyung for drug charges. The male already had warrants and yet he managed to get out each time. He was last on probation. For good measure Hoseok would once in a while “pop” in on the home visits when the probation officer came by.

Taehyung was no fool though, he knew not to leave his supply at his apartment. He had a friend back in Daegu who kept his stuff safe. Now he just travels to Daegu to do his business. Jimin on the other hand is more discrete about his clients, calling them “boyfriends” and “dates” when confronted with the matter. He along with Taehyung kept their supply with the “plug”. From that point of view Jimin and Taehyung were in the clear.

Yoongi was in his office, looking over a case file involving a well-known drug deal by the name “Yeol” He had extremely well connections In China, he was once associated with the Chinese mafia. He then broke from that branch, and moved to Seoul to start his own “business” Yoongi didn’t have any lines that connected to him. People that got too close would be cut off, permanently. This guy was notorious and he was far from an amateur.

A knock broke the young Lieutenant from his thoughts as he looked up. “Who is it?”

“Jung Hoseok, sir.” Yoongi smiled. He realize him and Hoseok have to keep in profession when around other officers. “Come in.” He said. Hoseok opened the door as he walked in immediately closing the door behind him. “I have something.” He held up a file in his hand. “What is it?” He asked with eager eyes. “A lead to Yeol. And you will never guess who’s with him?” Hoseok gave a half-heart smile. Yoongi raised a brow indicating “who?” Hoseok just gave the other the file as the older took it. Looking through the paperwork, seeing the pictures. He saw a tall guy with pink/purple hair with big ears? _This was Yeol?_ He thought, _this kid?_ He was expecting an older guy with a beer gut. Not a fashionable young man.

But that wasn’t what caught his attention no. This guy had an interesting “squeeze” on his lap. Jimin. The picture was taken at a nightclub in Busan. Yes, Seoul had no jurisdiction in Busan. But since the case originated in Seoul there was no harm in keeping a close eye on the gangster. Jimin was in the VIP section with Yeol they seem to be laughing and drinking. Surrounded by men in suits. “Why the fuck is he in all of this. Does he not realize how dangerous this guy is?” Yoongi still sees Jimin as that chubby kid that wet his bed when having nightmares or just scared. But Yoongi was grown, he had extremely thick skin now. You have to be if you want to make a living out on the streets. Yoongi can’t confront the boy about this, he’ll tip off Yeol and flee the city. Probably killing Jimin in the process. Thinking he might be working with the police. No, Yoongi had to go about this in a smarter way.

Taehyung.

He needed to talk to Taehyung about all of this. “Hoseok where does Taehyung work?”

“He’s not working today, he’s off.” Yoongi blinked. “How do you know this?” “I keep tabs on the boy, he’s in here every week?” He shrugged. Yoongi couldn’t help but think the officer had a thing for the young thug. He’d be the only one to handle processing him, locking him up, arresting him, and beat him if needed. Only Hoseok would do it. “Okay, I’m guessing you know his address by heart too?” Yoongi teased. “Shut up.” Hoseok said, the older laughed as they grabbed their coats heading out the precinct.

 

*****

The two arrived at the apartment. It was very nice, not fancy but nice. They parked the patrol vehicle on the side of the building. The two walked up to the steps of the entrance. Hoseok pressed the doorbell to the boy’s apartment. “ _What do you want, **pigs**_?” The deep voice echoed from the intercom. Hoseok just laughed as he rolled his eyes. Yoongi didn’t react. “We just want to talk, _jagi_.” “ _Oh, Officer Jung. I don’t think your wife appreciates you calling a no-good-for-nothing thug **Jagi**_.” Taehyung tone was dripping with lust and mischief. Yoongi heard enough. “Kim Taehyung open the door, or we will can come back with a warrant.” There was a silence. “ _Ugh, always have to ruin the fun, Yoongi_.” Yoongi narrowed his eyes at the lack of respect. But he was a thug, what should he expect?

The door buzzed open as the two officers walked in walking to the boy’s apartment door. It was already open, Hoseok twisted the knob open. The two walked Hoseok was calm. Yoongi kept his hand on his gun, in case. Taehyung was at the kitchen table, he was eating Ramen as the two officers walked in. “What can I do for you officer’s?” He said smoothly. He had a blue stripped robe on along with red silk pajamas Hoseok pulled a chair as he sat down at the table. “We want to talk about Jimin.”

“Taehyung?” A deep voice broke through the conversation as all three turned their heads, Taehyung smiled at the six foot tall male putting a shirt over his head as he tugged it down his well sculpted abdomen. The male stopped in the hallway before walking to the table. “I didn’t know you had company?” He asked. “Neither did I?” Taehyung said as he looked at the two officers. “If there’s anything to be discussed you can say it in front of me? I am Taehyung’s lawyer after all. Choi Minho-ssi.” There was a silence.

“Well in that case. We’ll ask you.” Yoongi said turning to the lawyer. “Is Jimin having contact with a dealer by the name of Yeol?” Yoongi asked, expressionless. Taehyung looked at Yoongi the whole time. “I have no recollection of that. I don’t keep track of Jimin’s friends.” He said that last part with a smirk. Yoongi said nothing as he got up. “Alright, we’ll be in touch.” He said heading to the door. Taehyung watch Hoseok get up as the older gestured for him to come closer.

“Ah hyung, I’ll be in the bedroom shortly.” Minho nodded as he walked down the hall into the bedroom. “Who the hell is he? Is he really your lawyer?” There was a hint of anger in his voice. Taehyung smiled. “Are you jealous?” He asked as the younger slid his fingers down Hoseok’s shirt buttons. Hoseok slapped the younger’s hands away. “You could be arrested for touching an officer.” He whispered harshly. “Mmm, then give me a call when you get off. Work that is.” He whispered in the older’s ear. Hoseok never acted on starting anything with Taehyung. The boy was trouble. But boy, did trouble never look so good. Hoseok rushed out the apartment after Yoongi; closing the door behind him. The two officers went back to their patrol car, trying to figure out how to take down this Yeol dealer.

 


	7. Death has a stench, and it follows you..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I could turn back time...

**DISCLAIMER: MURDER AHEAD!**

 

Jimin got a text that night from Taehyung that the officers were asking of his whereabouts and his relation with Yeol. Jimin just laughed at the text. I guess Jimin must have left a good impression on the young Lieutenant. Jimin heard a tormented scream in the distance. He was in a warehouse. A meat warehouse. One of the warehouse’s that Yeol owns. The ruthless gangster was conducting business, Jimin was used to being around gangsters, but he never stayed when they had to “take care” of a traitor. He spent most of his time in their bed chambers.

Jimin was looking outside a window as the relentless screams came to a timely end as a gunshot echoed through the building. He flinched a little. But not too much. He’s heard a gunshot, just not up close.

“Jimin…” He heard his name, immediately being embraced from behind. A kiss planted on his neck, while large arms wrapped around his waist. “Are you done?” Jimin asked the male. The other simply let go of his grasp on Jimin’s waist, Jimin watched him carefully. Not out of fear, but just curiosity. The other pulled a zippo from his pocket taking the cancer stick tuck behind his pink hair as he lite it.

“Yeah.” He breathed out as the smoke escaped his pink lips. Jimin rolled his eyes with a chuckle. “You’re so dramatic at times.” The other had a straight face but he couldn’t help but smile when Jimin joked with him. “You know if this makes you uncomfortable you can wait in the car. I have no problem with that?” “Nonsense Chanyeol.” Jimin said as he took the cancer stick from the older’s lips, placing in between his own. “You don’t call me that.” He pulled the younger by his collar slamming him against the wall. Jimin wasn’t scared. Yes Chanyeol was a killer and a gangster, but he was basically like this when the two flirted or messed around. Jimin actually like the roughness. “What are you going to do Chanyeol? You gonna hit me. Shot me? Beat me?” He said sinfully, his eyes not leaving the older’s.

Chanyeol wasn’t that much of a monster, he never hurt his lovers or ‘toys’ in this case Jimin was a toy. But he was a special toy, more of a limited edition. Before it’s sent back to its factory. One thing Jimin did that other previous lover’s haven’t. And that’s standing his ground. He dealt with a lot of shit growing up, and definitely didn’t take anything from anyone.

“I would never bruise that body of your’s. It’s too useful.” The older whispered in his ear, his lips trailing down his neck. Jimin’s grip on the cigarette loosen as it dropped. In that instant Chanyeol captured the male’s lips. The two engaged in a heated lip lock. An ‘ahmm’ interrupted the two.

“WHAT!!”

Chanyeol turned, the poor man looked down as he spoke. Chanyeol was frightening at times to work for. “We disposed of the body, sir. What are your orders now?” Chanyeol’s expression was void of emotions. “Burn the place down.” He said as he looked at the male, grabbing Jimin walking towards the car. Jimin went without objection. Chanyeol signature move after his deals was burning down his meeting spots. Chanyeol and Jimin watched the place be doused in lighter fluid from the car. As the men backed away. Lighting a match, throwing it, the place immediately engulfed in flames. Chanyeol screamed to the driver to drive. The flames grew as the other men gathered into the vehicles behind following the leader.

Jimin watched the flames swallow the building, he watched in amazement and fear. It was a personification of his life. He was the building; slowly disintegrating by the bad choices he’s constantly making, along with the people he chooses to surround himself with. He looked back at the text he got from text, making sure to hid the screen from Chanyeol. He didn’t want to rat out the male, but he didn’t belong in prison. And if Jimin is caught with Chanyeol doing anything, he’d go down just for being an accessory. At the end of the day Jimin looked out for himself. He just told Tae to have Yoongi call him later.

 

**YOONGI’S POV:**

I was happy to finally come home, I let out a sigh I didn’t realize I had. Plopping down on the couch I turned the TV. I bought take-out as it set on the table. I was too lazy to go get it. But…

My cell phone vibrated on the table next to the food. Fuck, now I had to get it, it could be work. I got up stretching in the process. Heading to the phone, as I press the green button without looking at the ID.

“Officer Min.” I said.

“ _Yoongi_?” I heard Jimin on the other end, his voice was breathless but calm. “What is Jimin?” I asked. Trying to keep these brief as I started to open my take out bag. “ _I just wanted to hear your voice. Yoongi-ahh_.” I knitted my brows at the way he said my name. As if he was relieving himself? “Look Jimin it’s late. If you have any news about the case, just bring it down to the precinct tomorrow.”

“ _That’s just it! I can help you put Yeol behind bars. But I need immunity. I can’t go down for a crime I never committed_?”

I had a serious face on. Had Yoel committed a recent crime Jimin knows about? “Jimin if you know anything you have to come clean. I can’t protect you if you don’t cooperate with me.”

“ _You know Yoongi. I want to trust you. I really do, but you’re a cop. The head cop. I need my immunity in writing_.”

I couldn’t help but smile, Jimin truly has changed. He wasn’t a naïve kid anymore. He was a grown man that was too clever for his own good. I nodded as I thought, Jimin was the best bet to get to Yeol. “Okay Jimin. We have a deal, come down to the precinct tomorrow morning immediately.” I said. “ _Can’t wait_.” He uttered as he hung up.

I hung up as I sighed, this was too much. Daegu wasn’t this bad. I guess Seoul was like the New York of Korea. Constant crime. As I ate my food, I thought back on my past and the few friends I had. Most importantly on Joohyun. Last time I heard of her, she got a scholarship at this expensive ballet school in Paris _. I hope she didn’t live there?_

 

**TAEHYUNG’S POV:**

I was coming out of the bathroom with a towel around my waist. I hot shower is a remedy to everything. Well almost. Jimin was getting off the phone when I entered the living room. “What did he say?” I asked him. “He said he’d have the immunity in writing tomorrow.” I smiled as he sighed walking to the kitchen. “I can’t believe it. Park Jimin is turning over a new leaf? So are you going to turn into a choir boy now?” He threw a knife at me. I dodged it. “Ha, you missed!” “Next time I won’t!” He yelled. I headed to my room to change.

About 5 minutes later I heard a crack and a thud. I was startled. As I grabbed my gun I kept in the drawers. Taking the safety off. “Jimin?” I called out his name, but no sound. This was bad. I walked down the hall. I wish I didn’t. God I wish I didn’t. On the floor was Jimin. A pile of his blood was leaking from his head. I couldn’t think I couldn’t move. This couldn’t be real, no way is Jimin dead? In my stunned state my eyes floated to the crack in the window. It was the size of a bullet. I walked to the window, seeing a direct view from the high-rise building. This was planned. I couldn’t call the police, they’d find every way to pin this on me. I looked down at Jimin’s lifeless eyes. Tears filled my eyesight I leaned down. Embracing my once closest friend. I never cried so hard in my life. I called only one person, out of everyone I trust him with my life.

 

**3rd POV:**

 

Hoseok was asleep in bed with his wife when his phone buzzed on the nightstand. In a delirious haze he groaned as his hand aimlessly slammed on the nightstand. Fingers in search of his cellular device more so to quiet the darn thing. He found it, pressing the green button he placed the phone to his cheeks. “Do you know what time it is?” He said tired and irritated.

“Jimin’s dead.” Yoongi said.

Hoseok’s eyes widen as he, in one swift move got out of bed. Immediately finding clothes to put on. “H-How? How do you know this?”

“Taehyung called me. He said ‘he’s getting justice for it’. By the time I got to their apartment he was gone. I have coroner coming soon. You need to get here, It’s bad…” ~


End file.
